


Aquarium

by VNVdarkangel



Series: Scenes we didn't see [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: What we never heard in Aquors Aquarium video.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Series: Scenes we didn't see [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437964
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Aquarium

Only the faint gurgle of aquatic pumps filled the room,  Yō ’s steps were swallowed by the soft floor as her steps carried her into the jellyfish room. 

The big tank, lit by blue tinted light and as large as the wall, contained hundreds of jellyfish in its depths, pulsating with life. The mirror on the far side made one feel surrounded, yet safe, ready to admire them.  Yō reached out her hand to the glass, as she touched it, as if by an extension of her will, the  colour started to change. She removed her hand and leant against the glass enclosure.

_ Green _ .

_ That was weird, not like I wanted at all. _

_ Yellow _ .

_ Maybe it’s best if I forget about it. _

_ Orange _ .

* * *

She surveyed the scene from the safety of the  Uccichi costume. Hidden, in plain sight.

Chika was leaning on the railing to the dolphin pool area, her heading slumping towards the metal pipes, the rest of  Aqours sitting close to her, in the stands, except for  Riko , just an arms length away.  Yō couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

Even though  Yō could not see Chika’s face, she knew she was sad, close to tears. The others not knowing what to do.

_ Probably because of me. My... disaster of a confession. _

Yō closed her eyes.

_ I’m so sorry Chika. Please don’t stop being my friend. I... I... I’ll be fine, the way we have been. Best friends. Forever. _

She opened her eyes slowly, finishing her silent prayer.

Something was blocking the light into the costume and she heard something. Her focus readjusting she heard her name being called by... Chika. And Chika was standing right in front of her, trying to look into the costume, searching if  Yō was in there. She spoke her name again.

Yō panicked. She wasn’t ready to face Chika, not now. Releasing the  balloons she’d been holding,  Yō started to dart around, trying to get away. She saw her exit and ran. As her senses came back to her, her left foot left the top of the stairway in the stands, her right foot having nowhere to tread. Time slid to a crawl for  Yō as she felt herself tumble forward, falling down towards the others and the railing dividing the stands from the pool. She barely avoided hitting Yoshiko in the head with her flailing arm as she tumbled between her and Mari, summersaulting down. She impacted on the ground, slamming her head and back into the metal pipes of the rails, the  Uccichi costume absorbing most of the direct impact and the head coming loose and rolling off to the side. 

She tried to get her bearings as time slowly began to flow normally and she heard  Chicka scream “ YŌ !”. It was a scream of fear and despair. The rest of  Aqours staring, trying to get up to reach  Yō .

Tenderly she felt the back of her head with the costumed hand and sheepishly grinned towards the others. 

_ It’s not big deal. _

She heard the running of feet and then nothing. Chika had run towards her and launched herself so that she would get to  Yō first. The sight of Chika flying towards her filled her vision.

_ Even now she’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. _

Chika’s body impacted with the  Uccichi costume, her arms reaching behind  Yō’s neck, embracing the swimmer.  Yō had seen the tears forming in her best friend’s eyes as she had thrown herself from the stairs towards her. She heard the sniffs and the strain of a voice trying hard not to succumb to the tears that surely were running down Chika’s cheeks. She felt Chika’s embrace tightening, her head nuzzling into  Yō .

“I love you!”, the words were quiet, meant only for her to hear. She felt something press against  the skin of her neck, wet and soft. Had she just received a kiss? From Chika?

Yō froze. Had she heard correctly? Felt correctly? Had  Chicka really said what she hoped, and had that been a kiss?

“I love  you ,  Yō -chan.”, the words came again.  Yō ’s eyes began to mist. Should she reciprocate here? In front of everyone? Probably not. Chika had said it quietly, just for her to hear, the one who usually spoke her mind loudest of them all had been whispering. That meant something.  Yō muttered a barely audible “Dito.” and the renewed tightening of the embrace told her that her message had been received and understood.

* * *

The ocean wind blew through Riko’s long red hair, her eyes fixed on some distant point, not visible from the deck. She felt a loss of sorts, not something she could describe in words, just... something had ended, never to be there again. But at the same time, something new and wonderful had begun.

It had finally happened. What she and Mari had worked towards for a while had transpired.  Yō and Chika. Though Riko did share some blame. She’s allowed herself to be too close to Chika, giving  Yō the wrong impression. But now, that was all over and done with. She could wear an honest quiet smile, just being glad for them.

* * *

The sensation of their lips touching was almost too much. Wet, but not sloppy, soft but firm and hot. Most importantly hot. Eyes closed, as not to let anything distract the senses, they probed the sensation, from short pecks to longer moments of contact. It was unlike anything they had previously experienced. Arms squeezed and let go in a rhythm all their own, with the hand sometime reaching for a face, to hold, to caress, to support.

After a while they separated, the ocean looking into the fire. They blushed.

“That was... amazing.”, the soft voice of Chika said, “That it could be like this... who knew, right?”

“It’s... something else for sure.”,  Yō replied, not sure what the correct reply would be, “Sorry it took so long.”

“Nah, it’s my fault for not paying attention. Riko tried to tell me, but I didn’t get it.”

The thought of Riko, somehow caused  Yō to fell ill. A fire, now smaller and fading, was still there. But it would be ok. 

“Let’s not talk of how it was. What do we do now? Do we tell them?”,  Yō asked.

Chika thought for a moment. She made a  decision .

“We don’t. I don’t want to throw them off, besides, I think most either knew already or suspected.  Dia -san  particularly .”

“Nothing gets past her...”,  Yō could only agree, “ You think Riko will tell?”

“Nah. She not that type. Speaking of her, we should join her.”

“Yeah.”,  Yō nodded and they started to walk across the deck. 

* * *

Riko was lost in her thought, when she suddenly felt presences coming up on both sides of her. Surprised she turned her head to first see Chika, then  Yō , both with big smiles on their faces settling in next to her. Both cuddling into the pianist, Riko felt unsure what to feel. Joy, relief, panic? All possibility of negative emotions quickly faded as she began to feel the warmth and happiness that the couple radiated. As they scooted closer, she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to relax as I was writing the latest chapter for Next Steps... sometimes ideas come because there is just enough to make something work. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Comments/suggestions on improving are always welcome.


End file.
